


Decision Day

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A column of commentary by reporter Danny Concannon.





	Decision Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Decision Day**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Character(s):** Danny  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** A column of commentary by reporter Danny Concannon.  
**Written:** 9th Sept, 00 

IT'S DECISION DAY 

by 

Danny Concannon 

It's Decision Day in this country, a description usually applied to Election Day. Today we face a different decision every bit as crucial. How will we respond to the tragedy last night in Arlington, Virginia? 

The nation and world watched as gunfire broke out when President Josiah Bartlet, his daughter and his Staff left a televised Town Hall Meeting. 

And we were stunned to learn it wasn't foreign terrorists but a force from within that attacked. They are Americans, at one time just like you and me. But now their sick views and actions have twisted them into monsters more terrifying than anything Science, Hollywood or our own imaginations can create. They exercised their perceived right to express themselves with violence and hate. 

As the shots rang out and the smell of gunfire filled the air, I was witness to the panic and the sadness. For no apparent reason, one of President Bartlet's comments from the night stuck in my mind. It is there still. 

He said last night, "Decisions are made by those who show up." 

The alleged gunmen decided they don't like a country where races are to be considered equal when it comes to jobs, places to live and people to love. Their decision was to show up and make that point of view known. 

It was a horrifying display of what an intolerant minority can do. It is our decision now to make sure they don't win, they don't make more inroads into our society. 

"Decisions are made by those who show up." 

We at the scene responded like all of you with tears and anger but there was also action. Law officers, police and the Secret Service made the decision to do whatever it took to protect the President, his daughter and his Staff along with everyone else in the line of fire. 

Their actions before and after the shootings will be analyzed endlessly. But in the line of fire, it was brave and true. 

"Decisions are made by those who show up." 

I was a witness to professionalism and dedication from the medical personnel who showed up. Their swift action, calm demeanor and thorough knowledge saved lives and brought comfort. It continued at trauma centers and hospitals. 

To all of you who made the decision to go and donate blood to help, you decided to make a difference, you showed up. 

"Decisions are made by those who show up." 

Those who comforted the mourning showed up not to explain but to share the sorrow of last night. And the family who received the worst possible news about their loved one's fate decided to make the organs available for transplant. It made some good come out of this tragedy. That ripple of goodness continues to grow. 

"Decisions are made by those who show up." 

The thousands who went to places of worship made the decision to place their trust in something higher than earthly beings. The warmth from candles, incense and prayers reached Washington, D.C., no matter where it originated from. 

No matter where you live you are represented in the Nation's Capital not only by your elected representatives but by your neighbors. Those who live here and ringed the White House and hospitals spoke for all. 

Whether they stood in silence with candles or singing patriotic songs while clutching flags, they made their presence known by showing up. And that presence can beat back the evil we saw last night. 

"Decisions are made by those who show up." 

Those who work at the White House had no choice but to show up last night and today. This is their country, their fight, their collective heart that's been scarred but not broken. They are a special breed. 

I've seen them, be proud. They've decided this will not beat them, silence them or defeat them. Their ideals and goals are untouched by the bullets and bloodshed of last night. Whether they were physically hurt at the scene or just emotionally wounded by what happened to their friends, they worked through the night. And they are already on the job today. 

Some of their names and faces you know, some you don't. All deserve your admiration, they've left me awed and humbled. 

"Decisions are made by those who show up." 

We know life can change in an instant, this was a stark reminder of that fact. I hope you drew those you care about closer to you last night and like me, said the things you always meant to say. Make sure you're heard. 

Today as a country we should draw closer and voice our concerns, state our goals, live our legacy of freedom and equality. Make sure that we show up to make the decisions that lead us forward not into a morass of despair and hate. 

It's Decision Day and as President Bartlet said, "Decisions are made by those who show up." 

Show up America.


End file.
